


Art for 'A Study in Motion'

by Aceriee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Destiel Reverse Bang, Digital Art, M/M, Prompt Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-22 07:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10692258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceriee/pseuds/Aceriee
Summary: Destiel Reverse Bang 2017. Original prompt and additional art for The story 'A Study in Motion' by thebloggerbloggerfun





	Art for 'A Study in Motion'

"Can you hear my heartbeat?"

Like many others I've been drawn in by Yuri on Ice and this show was my inspiration for one of my two prompts for Destiel Reverse Bang

I simply couldn't resist drawing Dean as an ice skater, it had to be done;)

I was lucky enough that it was picked up by [thebloggerbloggerfun(k_k_tibal)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/K_K_TiBal/pseuds/K_K_TiBal)

She wrote an amazing story based on it and if you too like the idea of ice skater!Dean he sure to read it [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10851249/chapters/24093684)

 

All the pieces are done in the iPad app Procreate and the text on the header was made using the app Inkpad

You can see larger versions of the pieces on Tumblr 

 

The art might give spoilers for the story 

 

 

The original prompt, 'Feels Like Flying'

Header for the story 

Locker Room

On Track

 

Hope you like them! If you want to see more fan art, both mine and others, follow me on [Tumblr](https://missaceriee.tumblr.com)

 


End file.
